that's why I love her
by rosepuppy
Summary: This is a one-shot of the reasons Hitsugaya loves Sakura.


_The way that I can hear her voice,  
Chiming in the air..._

"Toshiro-kun!!! Toshiro-kun, it's time to get to the academy!!! Come on, or we're going to be late!!!"

_Feeling the warmth of her fingertips,  
Against the cold of my skin..._

Haruno Sakura pulled the sheets off of the snow-haired boy's head and tried shaking him awake.

_The feelings of kindness she has,  
And the size of her heart..._

"A-Are you okay? Y-You don't look so good..."

_I love that about her..._

"Ng... I don't feel so good... Saku-chan..."

_The way that her tears make her eyes brighter,  
So bright that the sun could not outshine it..._

She put her hand onto his forehead, and then moved it down to his neck. Her hand instantly moved away as tears welled up in her eyes, her voice shaking as she cried out, "Oh no! You have a fever!"

_The way that she can move so gracefully,  
Yet be so clumsy at the same time..._

There was a flash of blossem pink hair, and then the sudden yelp and the clanking of pots as she slipped in their dormitory kitchen. "Itay!"

_The way that she can just get back up,  
And not even complain about it..._

Sakura let out a small cry of pain as she fell onto her butt, getting straight back up and filling a bowl with cold water as she ran over to the bathroom and got a small hand towel. Running back over to the sink, she turned the faucet off and folded the small towel in half, and then putting it into the bowl after placing a few cubes of ice into the water.

_The care and determination that she can put into something,  
And complete it without even making a fuss..._

Setting the bowl of cold water down on the night table beside Hitsugaya Toshiro's bed, she took the towel and wrung it until it was moist enough to just cool him down ,and not drench him. She placed the towel onto his forehead carefully and sat down beside him. "I wonder what they're gonna be doing today in the World of the Living... Hopefully they'll have fun..."

_I love that about her..._

Toshiro sat up and stared at her, bewildered. "What?! Y-You're going to miss the trip?! Why?!"

"Someone has to take care of you while you're sick, Toshiro-kun..."

_When she misses something,  
But doesn't complain about it and just laughs it off..._

"N-No way! Saku, you've _always_ wanted to go to the World of the Living! This could be your only chance!"

"It... It's okay... Really, it is... So please don't worry about me, Toshiro-kun..."

_How she always puts others in front of herself,  
Even when there's something that she's always wanted to see or do..._

"I'd rather stay here and take care of you then get lost in a place as large as the World of the Living..."

_I love that about her..._

"Saku... Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it because you're my friend, Toshiro-kun... Your needs come before mine..."

_The way her actions and words seem to always come before her thoughts,  
And makes it seem as if she doesn't always think things through..._

"Anyways, I bet that all the other kids would get lost in the human world and they won't have fun."

"They _are_ given maps, Saku..."

_How she's always so gullible,  
And is always so clueless at the same time..._

"Eh?! Really?! Abarai-san told me that they make you have to find your own path though!!!"

"Nah... He definitely was lying."

_I love that about her..._

"Ah... Is it me, or is it getting colder in here?" Toshiro shivered and rubbed his hands against his arms, attempting to warm up despite being under the thick, winter quilt.

"Actually... It _does_ feel really cold right now..." Sakura, as well, shivered and got up to check the thermometer. "Twenty Degrees Celsius?! What happened to the dormitory heaters?!" She put on a jacket and went into the kitchen, coming back out about a half an hour later with a steaming cup of hot tea and placing it into Toshiro's shivering hands. "Drink up while it's still hot... I'll be right back..."

Turning around, she opened the door and closed it gently, leaving Toshiro there to sit in his bed and stare down at the still steaming cup of green tea. He let out a sigh and took a sip. After a while, he started to stare at it again, and mumbled out. "It's good."

There was the quiet creak and click of the door opening and closing as Saku came back in, taking off of her jacket. "E-E-Eitoku-Sensei s-says th-that the h-heater broke..."

"You're joking, right?! I thought that Eitoku-sensei was the one who always checked to see if the thermometer was working or not!"

"He got switched to being our dorm adviser... Toshiro-kun..."

"Yeah, Saku?"

Off went her academy uniform pants, and then her socks as she asked, "Can you please take off your clothes?"

"Why?!"

"Remember the class we took about survival at harsh temperatures last month? They said that if it's extremely cold, and there's no source of heat, body heat must be shared."

"Are you forgetting about the stove?!"

"They shut off all of the gasoline to save energy so the heater will start working sooner."

"... There's really no choice for me, is there?"

"Unless you want to freeze, no..." She tossed off her shirt and was left in a thin-sleeved undershirt and her panties as she quickly walked over to Toshiro's bed and helped his to take off his clothes, aside from his underwear.

_When she somehow gets into perverted positions,  
And not even give a damn because she doesn't notice..._

Feeling the warmth of Sakura's body against his made Toshiro feel all the better as she cuddled up to him, trying to give him as much space as he could on the bed so as not to burden him.

_How she always seemed to put my life before hers,  
Even when her own life was in danger..._

"Do you even remember that I'm sick, Saku?"

"That just makes you more vulnerable to hypothermia... So you being warm is as big a priority as it is for the _both_ of us getting warm..."

"Saku... Do you seriously care for me that much?"

_How she can so innocently state her feelings,  
And not even care about the outcome..._

Pink hair moved slowly as Saku nodded her head. "I do, Hitsugaya-san..."

_All of those things..._

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, already feeling better now that _she_ was with him. "You're so cute when you're like this, Saku..."

_I'll __always__ love them about her..._


End file.
